Stars
"Stars" is a song from the theatrical musical adaptation of Les Misérables, as well as its 2012 live-action film of the same name. It features Javert as he swears to catch the fugitive Jean Valjean. Performers Lyrics |-|Original= There, out in the darkness A fugitive running Fallen from God Fallen from grace God be my witness I never shall yield Till we come face to face Till we come face to face He knows his way in the dark Mine is the way of the Lord Those who follow the path of the righteous Shall have their reward And if they fall As Lucifer fell The flames The sword! Stars In your multitudes Scarce to be counted Filling the darkness With order and light You are the sentinels Silent and sure Keeping watch in the night Keeping watch in the night You know your place in the sky You hold your course and your aim And each in your season Returns and returns And is always the same And if you fall as Lucifer fell You fall in flame! And so it must be, and so it is written On the doorway to paradise That those who falter and those who fall Must pay the price! Lord let me find him That I may see him Safe behind bars I will never rest Till then This I swear This I swear by the stars! |-|London= There, out in the darkness A fugitive running Fallen from grace Fallen from grace God be my witness I never shall yield Till we come face to face Till we come face to face He knows his way in the dark Mine is the way of the Lord Those who follow the path of the righteous Shall have their reward And if they fall As Lucifer fell The flames The sword! Stars In your multitudes Scarce to be counted Filling the darkness With order and light You are the sentinels Silent and sure Keeping watch in the night Keeping watch in the night You know your place in the sky You hold your course and your aim And each in your season Returns and returns And is always the same And if you fall as Lucifer fell You fall in flame! And so it must be, and so it is written On the doorway to paradise That those who falter and those who fall Must pay the price! Scarce to be counted Changing the chaos To order and light You are the sentinels Silent and sure Keeping watch in the night Keeping watch in the night. Other Appearances *In 2010, the song was performed at a production of the musical a the Royal Albert Hall, performed by Javert's actor Philip Quast. This version was featured on the albums Les Misérables: Highlights (Manchester Cast) - EP, Les Misérables (In Concert at the Royal Albert Hall), Les Misérables Live! The 2010 Cast Album, Les Misérables 10th Anniversary Concert, Les Misérables: The Complete Symphonic Recording, and Hey Mr. Producer! - The Musical World of Cameron Mackintosh. *The London Cast version of the song appeared on the following albums Les Misérables (The Original London Cast Recording), and Les Misérables Highlights - Original London Cast. The London version also features altered lyrics. *The Broadway version of the song was featured on the albums Les Misérables (Original Braodway Cast Recording), Les Misérables - Highlights (Original Broadway Cast Recording 1987), and Broadway's Carols for a Cure, Vol. 17, 2015. *The film version was feature on the film's soundtrack. Gallery Images Broadway javert.jpg 2012 Film Stars.png Les Misérables.jpg Videos Official “Stars” from the Original London Cast recording of "Les Misérables"|London Stars|Broadway Javert (Russell Crowe) in Stars - Les Miserables (2012)|Film Stars - Philip Quast - Les Misérables - 10th Anniversary Concert|Live at the Royal Albert Hall Covers Stars (From "Les Miserables")|Jason Manford Sterne (Stars) aus Les Miserables mit Chris Murray|Chris Murray Stars (From Les Misérables)|Adam Lacey Stars-0|David Willetts Stars-1|One Piano Category:Live Action Songs Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Solos